Didn't Anyone Tell You Not to Play With the Bitches, M?
by PrincesssPink
Summary: Sources tell me M, A, C, K and D have just moved to the UES after graduating OCD in West Chester. They moved into B's apartment building. They look like they're about to become a royal pain in the ass for B and S. Let's see what havoc these pretentious, over privileged girls can wreak. XOXO, GossipGirl


**A/N: This is a new story, a crossover about the Clique and GG. I don't like Dan and Jenny so they won't be too relevant to this story. This story features the Clique girls, Blair, Serena, Nate and Chuck, and Blair and Chuck will be dating and Serena and Nate will be dating. And this starts off in the Clique's POV, but I added the Gossip Girl post in, just because I can :)**

_**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Word on the street is, new girls known as M, A, C, K and D, are going to be moving to our very own Queen B's building. Watch out, B, I see some competition coming your way.**_

_**Spotted: B going into Barneys, and headed straight towards the shoe section. Doesn't the girl buy anything other than shoes? She already has the entire Manolos collection. **_

_**S lazily walking around in a rumpled dress that she wore last night? Was she at our golden boy's house? **_

_**C walking into Barney's. Ready to carry B's bags?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl**_

Massie's POV:

I was packing, while on five way with Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan. We were leaving to go to Manhattan tomorrow. After we just graduated OCD, we decided to go to Constance Billard in the city. I was soo excited! I had bought half a new wardrobe, and planned to buy more when we actually got to the city. The Tumi cases and Louis Vuitton bags I had packed were already waiting downstairs to be put in to the Range Rover.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! We get to go to school in New York!" Dylan squealed. "Right, Dyl, anyways, we have to be cool. We don't want anybody to know we're new or anything," I snapped. "Sheesh, okay. Where are we staying anyways?" Alicia asked. "1136 Fifth Avenue," I replied. "Penthouse?!" Dylan shrieked. "Uhm, no. The penthouse is already in use. We got the place underneath it," I sighed. "Oh, well, I'm sure it's great," Claire offered, sweetly. "Thanks, Kuh-laire. Anyways, girls, let's all get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll pick you guys up around eight or so. We should get there early so that we can look around the place and then get ready and go to lunch," I said. I hung up and finished packing a few things. I packed a carry on that had my laptop and charger, iPad and charger, and the rest of my electronics.

I decided to go comfy tomorrow and wear red embellished embroidered Ralph Lauren shorts, a white Ralph Lauren eyelet cropped camisole and brown Lauren Ralph Lauren Vachetta stirup riding boots. I added a long gold chain pave necklace and a gold link bracelet. I put it on my mannequin, and laid down in bed. I plugged in my white iPhone 4 and turned off the lights. The one thing my parents wouldn't let me do is break my contract. I fell into a drowsy sleep.

**BlairPOV:**

"Serena! Come on, we have to get the debutante stuff ready! Tomorrow at noon. I mean it, S, and you're not bailing this time. I don't care what you and Nate get up tonight, but you better be waiting in the penthouse, all ready to go, by eleven fifty five," I said into the phone. "B, calm down, I just asked Kati out for drinks. I know you'd say no, you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow," Serena teased. "So, no Nate tonight?" I said, completely doubting it. "Not that I know of, him and Chuck probably have something planned," Serena sighed. "Ugh, whatever. Tell K I said hi. I'll see you tomorrow," I snapped and hung up the phone. I plugged in the custom made pale pink iPhone 5 on the dresser, and set an alarm for nine. I fell asleep instantly.

**SerenaPOV:**

I wore a white Ralph Lauren Denim&Supply Embroidered eyelet dress and a pair of nude Manolos with an Ippolita Turquoise Station Necklace. I slipped on my silver Swarovski bracelet, and put on light makeup. I waved my golden blonde hair, and grabbed a white Saint Laurent clutch. I slid my custom made green aqua colored iPhone 5 in my clutch.

I went over to Bemelman's Bar, where I was meeting Kati. She wore a black Black Label Ralph Lauren corded cotton lace dress, with green Manolos and a kate spade Give It a Swirl 3 strand necklace. Her hair was done in curls and her bangs had been sideswept to give her a flirty look.

"Looking great, Kati," I smiled. "Thanks, S, you too!" she genuinely smiled. We walked into the bar to drink the night away.

**A/N: I know this is really short but it' just an entrance chapter to a story. This idea just came to me when I saw a couple of these fanfics, and GG is my FAVORITE of all time3**

**Love ya,**

**Princess3**


End file.
